


To date a monster

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [107]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmonster, take and date.





	To date a monster

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide if I should go fluffy or not for the words for today, so I did some... in between? It’s mostly fluffy though, just a lil Derek angst. Hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175957962877).)

“You want this?” Derek asked around his fangs. “You want to take a _monster_ out on a _date_?”

“Uh, what?” Stiles asked, a little bewildered, frowning when Derek took a step closer, clearly trying to intimidate, huffed up and shifted as he was. “You-, what? I want _you_ , I want to take _you_ on a date.”

“This _is_ me,” Derek growled.

“I know that, Derek.” Stiles reached a hand to Derek’s cheek, not quite touching. “You’re so beautiful.”

Derek’s shift seemed startled off him. “You’re not lying?”

“Well, duh.” Stiles smiled. “So, date?”

“I-.” Derek’s smile was shy. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know.


End file.
